1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates in general to camera lens protection, and more particularly, to a camera assembly for an electronic device having a seal member integrally formed therewith.
2. Background Art
The use of cameras for still pictures and motion pictures on electronic devices is known in the art. Such electronic devices may include a mobile phone, a tablet, a personal digital assistant, a music player, a laptop, a camera, a rear facing automobile camera or a security camera, among others. With advances in technology, the cameras and lenses are becoming smaller. At the same time, the resolution (i.e., pixels) of such cameras is increasing and becoming more dense. Furthermore, waterproofing and resistance to damage from water, debris, and dust is of increasing need, as such electronic devices are exposed to the elements to an ever greater extent. Finally, there is a desire to increase the field of view of the camera to provide for a larger image area.
Unfortunately, the desire for the increased field of view tends to be in conflict with the reduction in size of the camera and the increased requirements for durability from a standpoint of sealing the camera.
Currently, camera seal members are separate compressive pads and/or elastomeric grommets that are placed on the camera and essentially squeezed between components. Unfortunately, space is needed beyond the camera barrel to accommodate such items. Additionally, the size of the pad or grommet seal member is increased due to assembly and manufacturing tolerances for the part and the assembly process.
Such increased size of the seal member adversely affects the field of view as, typically, the seal member extends into the camera body to some extent. In addition, such separate seal members have a tendency to migrate, creep or move in response to a shear load, such that they may further restrict the field of view.